1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an apparatus for microfluid detection.
2. Related Art
To satisfy demands of emphasis on preventive medicine, early diagnosis and early treatment in medical treatment, demands on test environment automation, point of care (POC) or near patient testing and molecular diagnosis are increased. According to an ideal molecular diagnosis system criterion provided by WHO (World Health Organization), in a global molecular diagnosis market report of 2009, estimated sales values of the global molecular diagnosis market from 2015 to 2019 are respectively 15.5 billion and 42.5 billion U.S. dollars, and average annual growth rates are respectively 11.5% and 22.4%. Currently, there are thousands of biomarkers and biomarker candidates that have been published in journals and patents, which are increased by one hundred types annually. Therefore, a future development trend of healthcare will be more dependent on personalized molecular medicine testing database for providing personalized healthcare, for example, screening for drug safety and drug efficacy track, etc.
In application of POC, since a microfluid technique has characteristics of less required samples, small volume of a testing chip and low energy consumption, it is commonly used in an in-vitro testing market, which is generally used in collaboration with an optical testing device to implement sample testing of a large amount. Although many different method have been developed for the current microfluid testing, since a sample droplet has a tiny volume, and it is not easy to control a position thereof, regarding the optical testing requiring accurate positioning, it is still difficult in positioning, especially, a height of the droplet, a light transmission path and interference of particles in the droplet may directly influence a result of the optical testing. However, regarding disease or drug testing, a reliable testing method is very important for the testing result. Therefore, how to effectively control positions of the sample droplet on the testing chip and microfluidic channels and decrease the interference of the particles in the droplet on the optical testing has become one of the problems to be resolved.